own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 1
"The girl" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 29 |debut = See below |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = | | | }} |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |con =Own Eurovision Song Contest |pre2 =2 | map year = 01 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 1, often referred to as OESC #01, was the first edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, held in Chisinau, Moldova. Twenty-nine countries participated in the first contest. Charlotte Perrelli from Sweden won the contest with the song "The girl" receving a total of 115 points. Spain finished in second place, with Greece finishing in third place. They were followed by Romania, which reached the 4th place and Russia 5th place. Twenty-two countries participated in the Grand Final. The host country, Moldova failed to make it into the first half of the leader board, receiving 42 points and placed 19th. Venue Zimbru Stadium is a football-specific stadium in Chişinău, Moldova completed in May, 2006 with a capacity of 10,400 people, corresponds to all norms required by UEFA and FIFA for national and international matches. It is currently used mostly for football matches and is the home stadium of Zimbru Chişinău and the Moldova national football team. The Moldovan football team's second biggest defeat took place in this stadium, a 5-0 defeat to England in September 2012, during FIFA World Cup 2014 Qualification. Participants Twenty-eight countries participated in one of the two semi-finals of the contest, with the host country pre-qualified to the Grand Final. The final included the ten selected countries from each semi-final and a wildcard, making a total of twenty-two participants. Location }} Chișinău is the capital and largest city of Moldova. It is also its main industrial and commercial centre, and is located in the middle of the country, on the river Bîc. According to January 2012 official estimates, Chișinău proper has a population of 723,500 and the municipality of Chișinău is home to 794,800 residents. Founded in 1436 as a monastery village, the city was part of the Moldavian Principality. Chișinău was mentioned for the first time in 1436, when Moldavian princes Ilie and Ştefan gave several villages with the common name Cheseni near the Akbash well to one feudal lord Oancea for his good service. That year, Stephen III of Moldavia signed the donation to his uncle Vlaicu, who became the owner of the village Chișinău near the well Albișoara. The second documentary attestation (this time about the village Chișinău) dates with the chronicles from 1466. Over the next centuries Chişinău's population steadily grows and at the beginning of the 19th century it had 7,000 inhabitants. In 1812 Chișinău came under Russian imperial administration. Having got an official status of town in 1818, Chişinău became a centre of the Bessarabian district and since 1873 the centre of the Bessarabian province. If from 1812 till 1818 the Chişinău population had increased from 7 up to 18 thousand people, by the end of the 19th century it had grown up to 110,000. The growth of population was due to the immigrants from Russian Empire. In 1856, Chişinău was the Russian Empire's fifth biggest city, after Saint Petersburg, Moscow, Odessa, and Riga. The mayor of Chişinău office was established in 1817 as City Duma and its first mayors there were the captain Anghel Nour (1817–1821). Gavril Bănulescu-Bodoni was Metropolitan of Chişinău between 1812 and 1821. The Ştefan cel Mare Central Park was originally laid out in 1818. Results 'Semifinals' The semi-finals took place in Chisinau between 5th of May 2012 and 9th May 2012. 28 countries took part in one of the two semi-finals. Semi-final 1 *fourteen countries participated in the first semifinal. *the ten countries, in this semi-final, with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country) voted in this semifinal. * and were disqualified. Notes : 1. The countries were disqualified for not voting. Semi-final 2 *fourteen countries participated in the second semifinal. *the ten countries, in this semi-final, with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * got the wildcard. * and were disqualified. Notes : 2. The countries were disqualified for not voting. : 3. The countries who placed 11th place were allowed to battle for a second chance to reach the Grand Final, this country won the wildcard. Grand Final The finalists are: *the host country: . *the top ten countries from the first semifinal. *the top ten countries from the second semifinal. *the wildcard, chosen from a country ranked 11th in the semifinals. Score sheet First semi-final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal: Second semi-final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal: Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. Voting during the final Countries revealed their votes in the following order. and didn't vote in the final. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rules violation It was discovered in the second edition that , , , , were cheating, awording high points to each other. This was not according to the rules so they were disqualified. The results were affected because of this, expecially in the Grand Final. Below you cand find the official results and the real results, if those countries haven't voted. Category:OESC editions